Vegetto El Ser Mas Poderoso De Earthland
by nightmare nightmare
Summary: Durante La Batalla De Vegetto Contra Zamasu Estos Dos Terminan En Mundos Diferentes Que Aventuras Y Amores Le Esperaran Ha Vegetto En Un Mundo Lleno De Magos Y Zamasu ¿En Que Mundo Habra Caido?...Lo Se Horrible Resumen Solo Pasen Y Miren VegettoxHarem


**Hola** l **Amigos De Fanfiction como estan? Espero Que Bien Hoy Los Traigo El Prologo De Mi Mi Primera Historia ... En Este Momento Estaran Como ¿Que Pedo? Ya Subiste Una Historia ... Pues Yo No La Hice La Hizo Un Amigo Deje Que La Hiciera Pero Ya No Quiere Seguir Pero Subir Pronto Una Nueva Pero El Protagonista Sera Ben Bueno Ahora Como El Titulo Lo Dice Se Trata De Un Crossover Entre DBS Y Fairy Tail En Esta Historia Goku Y Vegeta No Se Separaron Contra Zamasu Y Si Vegetto Tendra Harem Ahora Si Empecemos**

 **(Personajes Pensando)**

 **Personajes: Hablando**

"Ataques **Magicos Y Ataques De Ki"**

 **: Tierra Del Futuro:**

La Tierra Del Futuro Un Mundo Casi Sin Vida Todo Ha Causa De Dos Personas Black Goku Y Zamasu Y Su Idea De Un Universo Sin Humanos Trunks Era El Unico Que El Hacia Frente Ha Black Pero Cada vez Que Peleaba Contra El Black Se Volvia Mas Fuerte Sin Opciones Viajo Al Pasado Y Pidio Ayuda Ha Su Padre Y Al Goku Del Pasado Al Regresar Al Futuro Se Enfrentaron Black Y Zamasu Black Consiguio Una Transformación El Super Sayayin Rose Y Zamasu Un Ser Inmortal Gracias Ha Las Super Dragon Ball Trunks Goku Y Vegeta Se Enfrascaron En Una Batalla Que Decidiria El Futuro De Todos los Universos La Batalla Siguio Y Al Final Black y Zamasu Decidieron Fucionarse Con Los Arcillos Photala Creando ha Un Ser Com Poderes Descomunales Ha Goku Vegeta Trunks Y Tambien Shin Y Gowasu Ya Que Estos Fueron Ha Ayudar Ya No Les Quedaban Opciones Para Derrotar Ha Zamasu Asi Que Goku Se Decidio Y Dijo

Goku: Supremo Kaio-Sama De Me Sus Arcillos Goku El Dijo Ha Shin Este El Ver Lo Que Planeaba Goku Se Los Entrego: Toma Vegeta Ay Que Fusionarnos Tambien Dijo Goku Extendiendo Su Mano Con El Arcillo

Vegeta:!¡¿Que?! De Ninguna Manera Me Fusionare Contigo! Dijo Vegeta Dandole La Espalda

Goku: Vamos Vegeta Tenemos Que Fusionarnos Si No Lo Hacemos No Solo El Futuro Estara Perdido Si No Todos Los Universos Piensalo Si No Nos Fusionamos Ellos Podran Hacer Lo Que Ellos Quieran Incluso Podrian Viajar Ha Nuestro Tiempo Y Acabar Con Todos Con Bulma Y Con Trunks...Vegeta Al Escuchar Eso No Pudo Evitar Imaginarse Ha Bulma Y Trunks Siendo Asesinados Por Zamasu

Vegeta: ¡Callate Y Dame Ese Arcillo! Le Dijo Vegeta Arrebetandole El Arcillo Y Poniendoselo

Goku: Gracias Vegeta Dijo Goku Antes De Unirse Con Vegeta Al Momento De Fusionarse Se Alzo Un Pilar De Luz Y Vegetto Saliendo De El

Vegetto: ¡Muy Bien! Dijo Vegetto Cayendo En El Techo De Un Edificio Viendo Ha Zamasu En Toda Su Horrenda Gloria xD

Zamasu: Quien Eres Tu! Dijo Viendo Ha Vegetto

Vegetto: Ustedes Se Volvió Uno Asi Que Yo Tambien Tan bien Me Volvi Uno...Soy La Fusión De Vegeta Y Kakarotto Soy Vegetto! Y Este Es...Dijo Vegetto Expulsando Su Energía Transformandose En Super Sayayin Blue:! Vegetto Blue! Grito Vegetto Zamasu Al Ver El Poder De Vegetto Se Enojo Y Grito

Zamasu: Solo Con Eso No Derrotaras Ha Este Dios Humano! Zamasu Lanzo Un Ataque Hacia Vegetto Y Este Solo Con Una Mano Detuvo El Ataque Dejando Impactado Ha Zamasu

Vegetto: Vamos Ha Empezar Vegetto...Se Lanzo Y Golpeo Ha Zamasu En Toda La Cara Despues De Eso Dió Una Patada Mandando Ha Volar Ha Zamasu: Vamos Dios Intenta Derrotarme Dijo Vegetto Provocando Al Dios Corrompido ... Zamasu Se Levantaba Muy Enojado

Zamasu:!No Me Provoques Humano! Grito Este Lanzandose Contra Vegetto Enfrascandose En Una Frenetica Batalla [Me Saltare Esta Parte Hasta Cuando Vegetto Le Lanza El KameHameHa Final] Vegetto Lanzo Ha Zamasu Contra Una Pared Luego Junto Ki En Sus Manos y Grito

Vegetto _:_!Con Esto Se Terminara Todo "KameHameHa Final"!Dijo Vegetto Lanzando El poderoso Ataque

Zamasu:!No Me Ganaras Humano No Me Puedes Ganar Soy Un Dios Inmortal!Grito Lanzadole Una Gran Esfera De Ki [No Se Como Se Llama El Ataque Es Esa Esfera Que Parece Una Mini Super Nova...PD Para Que Sepan Toda La Batalla Fue Igual Ha La Original] Ambos Ataques Colisionaron Creando Una Gran Destruccion [Mas De La Que Ya Habia :v]Paso Un Rato Y Ninguno De Los Dos Ganaba Terreno En El Choque De Poderes[Se Que Vegetto Es Mas Fuerte Que Zamasu Pero Quise Igualarlos En Poder] De Pronto Ambos Ataques Explotaron La Explocion Creo Un Especie De Agujero De Gusano Que Absorbio Ha Vegetto Y Zamasu

 **:Agujero De Gusano:**

Ya En El Ajugero De Gusano Vegetto y Zamasu Seguian Luchando Dandose Golpes Uno Tras Otro Zamasu Le Dio Un Golpe En Toda La Cara Ha Vegetto Con Su Brazo Corrompido Vegetto No Se Quedo Atras Y Le Dio Una Patada En La Cara Por El Impacto De Ambos Golpes Los Dos Salieron Volando Vegetto Fue Tragado Por Un Agujero Y Zamasu Por Otro Siendo Enviados Ha Mundos Diferentes

 **:Earthland:**

Un Agujero En El Cielo Se Abrio Y De El Salio Vegetto Ha Toda Velocidad Estrellandose En El Suelo Creando Un Crater Vegetto Se Destransformo Luego Se Levanto

Vegetto:En Donde Rayos Estoy...Miro Hacia Todos Lados Era Obvio Que No Estaba En El Futuro De Trunks Todo Parecia Muy Tranquilo Y En Paz De Repente Escucho Un Ruido Pero No Le Dio Importancia Y Se Puso Ha Intentar Sentir El Ki De Zamasu Siguio Unos Momentos Asi Y No Lo Encontro y De Nuevo Escucho Un Ruido Se Dio La Vuelta Y Miro Un Tren Ya Muy Cerca De El Y Se Acercaba Rapido Miro Hacia Abajo Y Vio Que Habia Caido En Las Vias Del Tren Y Destuyendolas Por El Crater Que Hizo Miro De Nuevo Al Frente Y El Tren Ya Estaba Enfrente De El Si Bien Se Pudo Haber Quitado Pero No Lo Hizo y El Tren Se Impacto Contra Vegetto El Ni Se Movio Por El Impacto Pero La Cabina No Corrio Con La Misma Suerte La Cabina Quedo Echa Mierda Vegetto Vio Haber Si Algo Le Habia Pasado Al Maquinista Que Por Suerte Solo Quedo Inconciente Por El Impacto

?:!Oye Tu Por Que Atacas Este Tren! Vegetto Se Dio La Vuelta Al Escuchar Una Voz Al Hacerlo Vio Ha Una Chica Con El Cabello Rosa Tenia Ojos Negros Y En Su Cuello Tenia Una Bufanda Blanca Con Rayas Negras Vestia Una Especie De Tela Blanca Que Cubria Sus Pechos Un Chaleco Negro Con Bordes Amarillos Unos Shorts Blancos Muy Cortos Y Una Especia De Mini Falda Negra Con Bordes Amarillos Que Hacia Juego Con El Chaleco Tambien Tenia Una Abertura Para Que Su pierna Se Pudiera Ver Y Tenia Unas Sandalias Negras Y Tenia Una Especie De Tatuaje De Color Rojo En Su Hombro Derecho[Por Si Aun No Se Dan Cuenta Es Natsu Pero En Chica] De Atras De la Chica Salio Un Gato Azul Que Se Parecia Ha Puar

?:¿Y Bien? Vas Ha Contestar O Tendre Que Sacarte La Respuesta Golpes?! Grito Esta Envoviendo Sus Manos En Fuego Lista Para Atacar Ha Vegetto

 **¿Y Fin Que Les Parecio? Espero Y Les Haya Gustado Les Pido Perdon Si Cometi Fallos Ortografía Tambien Les Pido Que Me Digan Quienes Les Guste Que Esten En El Harem De Vegetto...Ahora Si Adios**


End file.
